Russian Roulette
by TrickyTrickster
Summary: Written by CrazyBaby13 mystery story the gang try to solve a gang in a russian casino a bit of Fraphne and Shelma first chapter quite small x :D
1. Casino madness

Russian roulette

Scooby doo fanfiction

"Where are we Fred?"

"We're in Moscow guys"

"Moscow Russia?"

"Yes Scoob Moscow is in Russia"

"Ok Red"

They pulled up to the hotel/casino Khrushchev where the manager was waiting outside for them he staggered at Scooby without a flinch in his eye, He seemed a little creepy at first but then he said "Welcome mystery Inc to my casino, my name is Ryan Thomas" "Lets me introduce ourselves I'm Fred Jones, my beautiful girlfriend Daphne Blake, Velma and Shaggy Rogers and our dog Scooby".

They walked in Fred put his arm around Daphne and says "Maybe babe we can have a proper holiday and maybe a family can be started" and then Daphne replied "Oh Freddy bear I wish we could have a proper holiday" then the newlyweds spots something suspicious a news paper clipping of someone that has died in the casino only just a month ago so Shaggy took it over to Fred to get him to check it out so Fred and Daphne's holiday was put on hold thanks to Shaggy.

They walk to their rooms and tried to settle down for the night but *creeks* Fred woke up "What was that" *lights flicker on* "Babes wake up" Daphne was startled as she woke up "whats up" *creeks* "Fred lets find Shaggy,Velma and Scooby" "alright babes" Fred said shakily, they found Shaggy and Velma in the room next door Scooby was lead in the bed next door to Velema and Shaggy.

"Shsggy,Velma Scooby wake up" Daphne said giving Shaggy quiet of a shock "right right ok " shaggy said waking up "Alright let's look for clues" Fred said


	2. Near bust up

Near bust up

Next chapter in Russian roulette

'Down stairs in the casino'

"Is everything alright guys" the owner asked the guys as they walked in to check for the clues "No not really do you know anything about this hotel" Fred whispered before the owner could answer, the loan shark walked in and he said "You going to pay up Ryan" "No i havent got the money yet" the owner exclaimed "Fred i dont think this is a good idea" Daphne whispered to fred "Daph babes come on we haven't give up on a mystery so ...", Daphne put her hand on her hip "Well fred we haven't done anything together so we have to break up", Daphne walked back to the room and moved back in the bed next to fred's.

'back down stairs'

"I've lost my girl and i need her back, well guys i'm sorry but I can't help on this one" fred said crying, he ran up towards the bedroom and he saw daphne lying there in the bed next door to 'their's' and then walked towards here and sat down on the bed, stoking her hair "aw daph i'm very very sorry and i do love you give us another chance" daphne just sat up "well umm if i give us another chance there will be no more mysteries and no more mystery inc", Fred in shock said "What Myustery inc is our lives","well fred it's something more than that" "Well daph what is it" "Well fred i'm pregnant" "Oh bum how long" "Three months"

next chapter be up soon CrazyBaby13 x :)


	3. The baby's coming

The baby's coming

Third chapter of Russian roulette

I've skipped the pregnancy and ready for the birth of Fred and Daphne baby.

"FRED! Help" Daphne screamed from the bedroom to Fred in the bathroom "Yeah babes I'm getting out of the shower now for you", "Fred! The baby is coming", Shaggy and Velma came running in to see what was up following them is little Luke son of Velma and Shaggy.

"Wow wow what's up Daphne" shaggy said shakily "My baby is coming help", Fred, Velma, Shaggy, Luke and Scooby drove to the hospital to get the baby delivered safely.

"Alright Miss Blake let's get your son or daughter to come and see you" Fred held her hand ready to see the baby a piercing cry let out from the room a boy was born "Oh my gosh a son a son, oh Daph he's beautiful", "Well he's got your hair daddy Jones, so what are we going to call him", "Daddy Jones I love it umm, what about umm, what about Ryan James Jones after my uncle James".

"Prefect Ryan, Do u want to meet Auntie Velma, Uncle Shaggy and uncle Scooby?", Fred handed him over to Velma and Shaggy, "Jinkies a mini Fred ah he is so sweet, I hope he doesn't grow up like his dad", "Well Fred he is gorgeous and what do you think scoob" "Rokay Raggy, Scooby Dooby doo", Scooby wakes up Ryan "Ah Scooby that's naughty"

Hope you liked it read and review

CrazyBaby13 x :D


End file.
